Telephone
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: Pacing in front of the telephone, Kanata was thinking twice on whether he should call Miyu or not.  Oneshot


Title: Telephone  
>Fandom: Daa Daa Daa, MiyuKanata  
>Summary: Pacing in front of the telephone, Kanata was thinking twice on whether he should call Miyu or not.<br>Rating: K+  
>Genre: Humor, Romance<br>Notes: Written for **iu_fanfiction**. Writing Challenge # 34: Long Distance Call. I should warn you. It's a little weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Telephone<strong>

Kanata paced back and forth before the telephone. Truth be told, there was nothing to be nervous about. He was just going to make a phone call to the United States. He has not abused the telephone by calling all sorts of numbers, so it would be okay to indulge the amenity once in a while.

'_Use me, dammit!' _it would scream if only it had a voice. The said appliance had a lonely existence in the Saionji temple because it was barely used, thanks to mobile phones, computers, and other gadgets.

He would like to hear her voice, calling his name when she recognizes (if she could) his voice. Even though he disliked her loudness when she used to live in the temple, she missed her high, feminine voice. Even though he was irritated with it at first, he had grown used to it. He wanted to hear her voice so as to fill the partial emptiness he was feeling.

What was stopping him, anyway?

'_It's your pride, mister,' _the telephone stated as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Oh, he was really losing it. The phone, talking to him? Yes, it is crazy indeed.

"What about the rates? It's really high," he convinced himself, "We need to save money. It could be used with something more productive and useful."

Now, a part of his inner self and the imaginary voice of the telephone taunted him, _'But you don't really care about those rates. Call the girl already.'_

"What if she's not around? There's a really great deal of time difference between Florida and Tokyo?" he asked himself just to be free from his inner voice and the telephone's whims.

'_Quit the drama, pal, and get over with it already,' _the telephone added, annoyed, _'You're such a wimp, scaredy-cat.'_

Somehow, Kanata grew irritated. Now, the phone is telling him that he's a _wimp _and a _scaredy-cat_. He was not afraid.

Was he?

He cussed mentally and grabbed the handset, which the telephone rejoiced over. He dialed the country code and the rest of the numbers he knew by heart (because of its Fibonacci sequence-like arrangement, he reasoned) and waited for the other end to pick up.

It took a while before a groggy voice croaked in English, "Hello, this is the Kouzuki residence." The person from the other line sneezed and blew her nose.

"Hey Miyu," he said, "It's me, Kanata."

Despite her awful voice, the tone of her voice seemed to have brightened. "Kanata! I'm glad you called. It's been awhile since I've spoken in Japanese other than my parents and my seatmate who is an otaku." At this, the brunet chuckled and urged her to continue. She babbled on and on even if her throat is not in optimal condition. That earned a smile of appreciation from Kanata.

She told her about her life for the past month she had been living in the United States. She ranted about all her hardships because of the language barrier. "They think I'm dumb because I can't speak English as well as they do," she told him. In turn, he updated her with the events in school and in town. He didn't tell much about himself because there was nothing worth to tell.

"Everyone misses you," he said. He even wanted to add, "But I miss you even more." But he did not do so. It was downright embarrassing. Plus, it was really cheesy and lame.

"Same here," she tiredly answered.

Kanata wished that she was somewhere close so he could tend to her needs. She sounded really sick and he wanted to take care of her. Plus, she seemed lonely and alone.

'_Oh goodness,'_ he said to himself, _'not only have I turned crazy, but also love sick.'_

'_No, I'm just concerned about her, that's all,'_ the other voice justified. Deep within, he knew it was a lie.

Then, her condition crossed his mind. "I'm sorry for bothering your resting time," he apologized, "I'm sorry for being selfish. I should not have you talk with that frog's throat."

"Ha-ha," came her sarcastic laugh, but somehow he could sense her lips curve into a smile.

"But really, I'll hang up so you'll continue with your sleeping or whatever," he said, "Take care, okay?"

"Of course," she answered, "Thank you for calling. It's really refreshing talking to you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Miyu thought Kanata hanged up, she whispered, "Love you." He was overwhelmed. He panicked for a second. Then, when he got hold of himself, he smiled from ear to ear. Forget the doubts and denial. His heart danced and leapt with joy.

When he heard the receiver being put down, he mimicked her whispered words. "Love you too."

The smile he had was converted to this disturbingly happy aura around him, complete with the sparkles, rainbows and the flying unicorns. It was with him for the rest of the week. People around him were quite creeped out.

Well, he had to thank the supernatural voice of the telephone for that. At least, his feelings were somehow confirmed.

Should he consult the telephone on how to get the girl into a long distance relationship?

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it folks?

I think my mom should read this and learn the lesson never to give me coffee after 3PM. :))

It's kind of a diversion from _RC_ and the upcoming first chapter of _Promises. _I shall also commemorate this day as the day I first posted a fic for a prompt contest in I:U. :D YAY!


End file.
